


First Day

by SometimesDark



Category: Casualty (TV), Holby City
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesDark/pseuds/SometimesDark
Summary: Request by VgaultPrompt - Dom and Lofty’s child who is now grown up joins the holby team





	First Day

  
Dom and Lofty watched proudly as their daughter emerged from the locker room in scrubs. It was Mel’s first day joining them on the ward. After finishing five long years of university she knew the only place she really wanted to work was Holby. Her dad’s had worked there for forever so Mel already felt like she knew the place well, she’d visited enough times as she grew up to have a good idea of where everything was and to have met a lot of the staff. Dom was now clinical lead on Keller and as such was in charge of all the F1s including his daughter. Dom gave Lofty a quick and affectionate peck on the cheek before gathering the F1s together to assign tasks.

Though Mel wasn’t dead set against people knowing Dom was her father, she’d rather the other F1s didn’t think she was getting special treatment and had therefore asked Dom not to act overly familiarly with her that morning on their way to the hospital. Despite this she definitely caught him giving her a smile the other F1s didn’t get as he handed out cases. Luckily she didn’t think anyone else had seen it.

Mel got to work, determined that on her first day she would just keep her head down and get on with things, do what she was told, be where she was meant to be, no drama. About halfway through the morning Dom and Lofty were having a quiet chat about how things were going under the ruse of discussing a patient.  
“I was utterly professional” Dom rebuffed Lofty’s claim.

“I saw that smile”

“It was just subtle, no one saw”

“I saw” Lofty corrected with a chuckle “anyway she seems to be doing really well.”

“Hmm” Dom replied noncommittally.

“You want me to check on her, don’t you?...”

Dom sighed in defeat “Please?” He gave his husband a smile.

Mel had, had another conversation with the two of them about checking up on her and how they definitely shouldn’t because none of the other newbie’s had their parents there to ‘hold their hands’.

“She’ll see right through it” Lofty warned before breaking away from Dom to find some excuse to talk to Mel. He deftly intercepted the results of Mel’s patient’s bloodworm from another nurse and took them over to his daughter.

“Mrs Langton’s blood test results” he informed her cheerily.

“Thanks dad” she smiled, “I thought nurse Hayes was bringing these”

“Yes, well, she was um, on her way”. Mel frowned.

“So why do you have them?” Lofty decided to ignore that particular question and tried to change the subject.

“So, how’s the first day?” He inquired as innocently as he could.

Mel opened the folder to check the results before responding offhandedly “I’m all good, so you can tell dad he doesn’t need to send you to check on me”

Lofty grinned “you know how he is”.

She shut the folder again, “just tell him I’m fine and he doesn’t need to worry.”

Lofty nodded.

“Excuse me dear” Mrs Langton piped up “could you please tell me my results now, I have been waiting” the old lady tapped her watch impatiently.

“Yes of course sorry” she gave Lofty a slightly tired I’m busy look and turned back to her patient. “Okay Mrs Langton, well your results of your blood test are back and they appear to be all in the normal range so-”

Lofty shuffled away to feed back to Dom, who’d been watching from his office the entire time.

“That went well” Lofty told hi. As he walked into the office.

Dom pulled a face.

“She’s fine Dom” Lofty said in an exasperated tone. “You shouldn’t worry.”

“She told you to say that didn’t she” Dom frowned.

Later that day when their shifts were finally over they met up in Albie’s before going home.

“Thanks for mostly letting me just get on with things today”

“It’s your new job, no interfering from me” Dom agreed.

“Yes, well” Lofty continued “we both knew you’d be absolutely great.”

Mel frowned, reminding Lofty of the look Dom often gave, “ Not so much ‘great’ as ordinary” she let go of the frown “which is exactly what I wanted. No drama. I can make waves later” she chuckled.

“You certainly will.” Lofty said “you’re our daughter” he put his arm around Dom.

Dom modded. “We wouldn’t expect anything less.


End file.
